deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eva Longoria
| DOB=March 15, 1975 | birthplace=Corpus Christi, Texas, USA | DOD= | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0519456/}} Eva Longoria Baston is a director and one of the actors on Devious Maids, portraying herself. Biography Eva Jacqueline Longoria was born on March 15, 1975, in Corpus Christi, Texas, the youngest of four sisters. Longoria grew up on a ranch in Corpus Christi and attended Texas A&M, Kingsville, earning her bachelor of science degree in kinesiology while appearing in college plays. In March 1998, Longoria won the Miss Corpus Christi beauty pageant, which came with the opportunity to compete in a talent show in Los Angeles. She headed to L.A. for the talent show, won it, and stayed in California to pursue an acting career. In 2000, Longoria made her first appearances on Beverly Hills 90210 and General Hospital. The following year, the young actress joined the cast of the daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless, on which she played Isabella. The role earned Longoria an American Latino Media Arts (ALMA) Award for Outstanding Actress in a Daytime Drama in 2002. Eva Longoria hit prime time in 2004 as Gabrielle Solis on the ABC dramedy Desperate Housewives. The ensemble show was an immediate hit, and Longoria shot to nationwide fame instantly. A year into the show, she won Choice TV Breakout Performance, Female, at the Teen Choice Awards and the cast won the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series. The cast won the SAG in 2006 as well, and Longoria took home the Golden Globe for Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series, Musical or Comedy and the ALMA for Person of the Year. She was also named one of People's 50 Most Beautiful in 2005 and #1 on Maxim’s annual Hot 100 list two years in a row. All the attention Longoria was getting from Desperate Housewives led to movie roles as well, and she appeared in Harsh Times (2005), The Sentinel (2006) and The Heartbreak Kid (2007), among others. She was also one of the busiest when not in front of the cameras, as she works on behalf of several charities. She is the national spokesperson for Padres Contra el Cancer, a nonprofit organization that helps Latino children with cancer and their families, and she founded Eva’s Heroes, an organization that offers enrichment opportunities for developmentally challenged young people. She is the international face of L'Oréal Paris, a spokesperson for Pepsi and the face of Bebe Sport. She also continues to act, both on TV and in film and has produced a pilot for a new series and a dating reality show, Ready for Love. Beginning in 2013, Longoria has been one of the executive producers for Lifetime's Devious Maids. In 2014, she made her directorial debut with Devious Maids's second season premiere. In 2015, NBC announced plans for a comedy called Telenovela in which Eva Longoria stars as a popular telenovela actress. In 2016, she appeared in the fourth season of Devious Maids. Longoria was married to actor Tyler Christopher from 2002 to 2004 and to basketball star Tony Parker from 2004 to 2010. Since 2013, she has dated businessman Jose Antonio Baston. The couple became engaged in December 2015, and were married in Mexico on May 21, 2016. ''Devious Maids'' directing credits The following is a list of episodes of Devious Maids that credit Longoria as their director. *"An Ideal Husband" (2.01) Trivia *Following the second season's finale, actress Edy Ganem (Valentina Diaz) predicted that Eva Longoria would portray the as-of-then upcoming character of Sebastien's wife.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NK7Md57IpY Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the director/actor. BTS 201 03.png BTS 201 04.png BTS 201 05.png BTS 201 06.png BTS 201 07.png BTS 201 08.png BTS 201 09.png BTS 201 10.png External Links *Official Facebook page *Official Instagram account *Official Twitter account *Official Website References Category:Directors Category:Episodic Cast Category:Season 4 Cast